Talk:Google Egypt
Here is the place we can use to talk about the Google_Egypt petition. A discussion place. One of our goals could be to make the Google_Egypt wiki page the #1 result when searching Google for the keywords "google egypt". One way of letting Google realize our potential, is delving into the open source community and sharing in open source efforts, specially the open source projects released by Google. How To Help in This Campaign You can help for sure by many ways: # Edit the campaign page # Add your discussion/suggestion here. # Promote this page to your friends, colleagues, groups and mailing lists (but don't spam). # Put a link to this page in your site/blog. You can use the following HTML code in your site/blog template or your index page to add the Google Egypt http://img150.imageshack.us/img150/2637/googleegyptblue7wu.gif button: In "Financial Times" issued on 13th Dec., 1999 Below are snippets issued in the "Financial Times": Analysts is noticing the strengths of the Egyptian market relative to its regional rivals - Lebanon, Jordan, Morocco and Israel. It stressed that Egypt is regarded as offering the safest haven within the Middle East and North Africa as a defense in the event of a US correction, and is widely seen as the best regional domestic and external economic performer. "Egypt is the market that stands out for us. The combination of a changing external position, strong domestic growth, and a defensive and exceptionally cheap market, will prove to be a winning combination that will ensure outperformance relative to other emerging markets," according to a recent research by HSBC. "An upward movement is sustainable. But the trend of the past few weeks is not," said Anus Blair, head of Middle East and North Africa equities at ABN. "The very sharp rises we are seeing are a little too excessive. It would be better to see a more modest rise in a larger number of shares," he added, although he rates Egypt as the most attractive market in the region in the short and long term. Read more on: http://www.sis.gov.eg/online/html/o130120.htm Investing In Egypt This's another useful link from SIS: http://www.sis.gov.eg/eginfnew/economy/invegy/html/intro.htm It has been presented in 3 parts: Part1. Egypt: Country Profile Part2. A Land of Opportunity Part3. Business Legislation Also, those reports is useful too: 40% annual growth of IT industry in Egypt e-Government: MCIT's major development programme in focus List of Big Foreign IT Companies in Egypt * IBM Egypt * Barbari Group * Microsoft Egypt * Oracle Egypt * Mentor Graphics * Valeo * EDS Egyptian Strong Points * Having skilled and potential talented and creative people. * Building an information society pushed by the Egyptian government: ** Offering High Tec Training Scholarships ** Building specialized Computer Science faculties ** Stating tax exemptions for IT ** Keeping healthy IT market ** Providing inexpensive computers that sweets the wide range of end-users. ** Providing inexpensive internet services to corporate, SOHO and individuals. * Increasing numbers of computer users, technicians, developers and engineers every year. * Having inexpensive human resources. * Helping Google in its Arabic language support in its different services and APIs. Is Egypt IT Market comparable to that of India? The Egyptian market is only a door to the Arab market. usually when a global multinational company wants to enter the Arab world, it would consider one of two possible locations (Cairo or Dubai). each location has its pros and cons, but eventually either way, it would hire Egyptians to the do the work anyway (related to Arabic content). The Arab market has over 300M consumers,50 % of them are under the age of 15. Across the past few decaeds most of the arabization efforts in the middle east where source either in Egypt or Saudi Arabia. The top Arab Software producer (SAKHR) is a Kuwaiti company but its main SW development campus is in Cairo. Possible products that could be specific to the Arab worla are: Translators. Arabic oriented Search engines. There are numurous institutes and faculties specialized in IT, COmputer Science or Computer Engineering. Figures & Numbers * There are more than 1,500 top foreign companies in Egypt. 1 ---- 1 Foreign Companies in Egypt (Directory) -- Yearbook 2004 Argument Allow me not to be tactful in my reply to you, I will say it bluntly: you are wrong. Why is IBM operating in Egypt under IBM Egypt? Why is Microsoft operating under Microsoft Egypt? And why have both those companies expanded recently and took new headquarters in the Pyramids Heights and in the Smart Village respectively? Why are other US companies having branches in Egypt such as Oracle Egypt? Come on, they are not fools and they are not doing it 3ashan khater sawad 3oyonnah. They are very clever, and if they were not absolutely sure they will gain by doing so, they would have never opened branches here let alone expand their presence in the country. I agree with you that a petition can be used to make a political demand or refuse an action, but it can also be used to call for something (read the guidelines at the petition web site). The reason why I thought of that online petition site is: 1- A place present online for everyone to see, including Google, where we can write a clear detailed message on what they will gain and the facts about our being ready for it. 2- A place where it will enable a large numbers of developers in Egypt to sign, therefore indicating to Google how ready we are for this and how eager we are for it and that we can help them and make things easy for them. The motivation for Google to start a branch in Egypt can stem from two things, one of them already present and the other is coming en sha2 Allah in the future: 1- Google's philosophy is to use a large number of inexpensive resources. That is why they were the first search engine to use a huge number of inexpensive computers connected to one another doing highly distributed computing and running on Linux, while the other search giants (such as Yahoo!) were still using very expensive large servers to do the job. Google carries its same philosophy by starting a branch in India, to make use of the inexpensive human resources there. This could be the first motivation for it to start a branch in Egypt as well. 2- The second factor is not yet complete but is gaining momentum by the day. Google attempts to support as many languages as possible, it's part of it's philosophy and aim and also part of it's 'business' image. Google already supports Arabic in search, and with an interface. Moreover, and more importantly, Google is now supporting Arabic in it's AdWords program, a fact that is very exciting. I believe that this is the first step Google is taking to support Arabic also in it's AdSense program something which will boost Arabic content on the net. If/when this happens, sure Google will need to recruit professionals for the Arabic language technology. Google is already advertising a Job Vacancy for someone to work as an AdWords Agent for the Arabic language. The above to "real" motivations are what can entice Google into starting a branch in Egypt. Our role is to speed this process up, and to make it easy for them to enter the market here. we all want Google to open a branch in egypt and it's search engine support egypt as Google Egypt Regional Manager in Egypt for those who don't know, I heard that google has hired an Egyptian Regional Manager a few months ago... will it be a step to open a branch in the region ?! Also I found this http://www.google.com/intl/en/jobs/openingsintl.html#egypt http://jobsearch.monster.com/getjob.asp?JobID=43655124&WT.mc_n=jobscomview Google Opening Middle East Office in Egypt Google Opening Middle East Office in Egypt Also check this: http://stravinskyss.blogspot.com/2006/06/google-opening-middle-east-regional.html http://arabist.net/archives/2006/06/24/google-egypt/